


Unexpected Reunion

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Homestuck, Homestuck AU - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Homestuck Vore, Non-Sexual Kink, Vore, johnkat - Freeform, safe vore, vorestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- Tiny!humans: </p><p>Earth existed in the trolls universe already and it is one of the planets HIC conquered. Instead of completely wiping humanity from existence she relocated them to Alternia.<br/>Humans, incidentally, are 1/12th the size of trolls. They are always on the alert because everything on Alternia, including the trolls, eat humans. </p><p>In this story I made John and Jake brothers with Jake being 3 years older than John. Assume other characters are related similarly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> One shot thus it is a complete story and stands on its own! However I am writing more in this AU, to expand on it. Inspired by this drawing: http://bloodandbits.tumblr.com/post/79518936731/recuperacuddles-wow-uh-this-was-gonna-be-a
> 
> EDIT: i wrote a prequel http://archiveofourown.org/works/4052554 (takes place three years before this)

“It’s dangerous to be out at night.” 

That’s what everyone always said anyway. It wasn’t that Jake didn’t believe that, he knew all too well how true it was. Life on Alternia was dangerous, especially for humans. Everything on the planet saw them as easy prey and hunted them, including the only other sapient race, trolls. The troll’s nocturnal characteristics were the reason the night was more dangerous, but only just, since the daylight meant undead hordes. There was pretty much no safe time for a human to be out.

Nevertheless Jake continued to head deeper into the forest and away from the human settlement. He wasn’t totally reckless though; he stayed in the foliage when he could, or at least the shadows, and ran fast when he couldn’t. His caution wasn’t completely of his own nature. A few years ago his brother, John, had been lost during one of their adventures, carried off by a bird. Jake had been helpless to stop it and ever since he had become more careful. 

Looking up he could sometimes see the sky though the thick canopy. Both moons were full, though both weren’t very bright. Their pink and green colors did not serve to effectively reflect enough light to start block out the stars, not as much as the light reflecting off a light grey moon would, which when full could blind someone. No, the bubble gum moons were just pleasant to see, no matter the phase they were in. 

The sky was why Jake liked to go out and explore at night, and why he took risks to see it, unobscured by trees. He wasn’t about to waltz into a clearing, that would be asking to be attacked by the monstrous creatures that roamed the darkness. He had brought climbing gear with him and set about ascending a tree that looked like it possessed branches that stretched out far enough for a good view of the sky. 

\----

WHY DID TEREZI HAVE TO LIVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE GOD DAMN FOREST!? thought Karkat as he made his way back to his hive. His pace wasn’t leisurely, but it wasn’t fast either. It would still be several hours until sun up, and he would have to worry about frying his skin off or be caught by a daylight monstrosity. Night was definitely, without a doubt, the safest time to be out on Alternia. 

Though it was the dead of night, the world was sufficiently bright for the troll. Their sensitive eyes designed to take in as much light as possible. The forest was full of color, though a lot was shades of pink or green thanks to the moons.

The night had been exhausting. He was looking forward to getting back to his hive. 

A scream suddenly reached his ears, high and shrill. He looked up, and something landed on his face. A human had just fallen from the sky! 

Before he could react it had scrambled up his face and onto his head. But Karkat soon got over the shock and snatched it up. It screamed again, and flailed in his grasp as he held it in front of his face. The human looked oddly familiar. 

 

His sides started to hurt from the troll’s pinching, but tears did not spring to his eyes as Jake looked into the troll’s. It was angry, very angry. Shit. The outcome of this situation was grim, but he had a chance, at least trolls were intelligent. 

“Pardon me mr. troll, but if you could let me be on my way, i would much appreciate it,” said Jake, trying to sound extra polite. He smiled too, displaying his buck teeth. 

The troll just growled, and replied, “YOU SMELL REALLY GOOD LITTLE HUMAN, I BET YOU TASTE GOOD TOO.” 

“Im sure i do sir, and i am honored by your complement. I- Uh…” 

The troll, who had been wearing a scowl, now broke in to a smile. The expression looked unnatural on the troll. The grin showed off its sharp fangs, and it licked them slowly. 

“Please don’t eat me! I’m sorry i bothered you,” said Jake, his voice now full of fear. 

“THEN YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE LANDED ON MY FACE,” said the troll, holding him over its head as it opened its mouth wide. 

Jake couldn’t help but look down, down into the glistening maw of the giant. Like the skin on the outside, its mouth was grey too, but it was salivating red salvia. He had never seen that color from a troll before. It looked like blood; like he wasn’t the first human it had caught today. 

He wasn’t going to let the troll eat him if he could stop it. Jake put his feet against the broad side of the troll’s fangs, trying to stop his movement towards its mouth. It was a futile move; the troll just used its tongue to flick his feet off its lips and into its mouth instead. 

 

The human was now doing its best to stop him from eating it, but Karkat was already set in his actions, plus he was having too much fun. He sealed it in his mouth with a click of his fangs. 

“SHIT! Please! Let me out!” pleaded the human, clawing at the backside of his teeth, trying to get free.

Karkat’s answer was to tip his head back and swallow. The screams of his prey were muffled and its movements completely constricted as it made its way to his stomach.

With his hand, Karkat traced its progress, placing a hand over his stomach when he felt it drop in and start to freak out even more. It scrambled about, its pleas even more desperate. The movements tickled Karkat, who was glad the human wasn’t giving up. 

Chuckling, Karkat made his way back to his hive. 

\-----

The door slamming shut woke John up from his sleep. His head hurt a little, he was still tired. He hated being on an opposite sleep cycle with the troll, but decided to stay awake, maybe take a nap later. 

He climbed out of his bed, which was really a re-used birdcage that hung from the ceiling. A small rope ladder hung from it all the way to the floor. The cage was never locked, in fact, the lock had been broken off a long time ago.

Now on the floor John looked around the room. It was a respite block, so everything was size to fit a troll, not a human. However, having lived here for a few years now, John was used to it. 

As fast has he could, he made his way down the hall to investigate the noise that woke him up; to see if the noise meant Karkat was leaving or returning. But the lack of noise in the hive made him suspect the latter, and indeed, when he finally entered the foyer, the doors of which provided views to the other Karkat usually spent most of his time in, the troll was nowhere to be seen. 

That meant John had the whole hive to himself. He could do anything he wanted. Which meant spending the next few hours watching all the TV shows Karkat hated and never let him watch. Karkat always said the shows were “for wrigglers” but John loved them, so screw Karkat’s opinions. 

At one point the human got up to get food, but for the most part he didn’t move from the enormous couch. Then a noise coming from the other room caught his attention. 

Feeling like he had done nothing for long enough, John forced himself to crawl off the couch. 

It was the troll’s computer. Karkat had forgotten to turn it off before he left. The noise was from trollian, someone was messaging Karkat, thinking he was online. The pranking opportunity was too great and John could not resist. 

He checked who was trying to contact Karkat. Someone with the handle “aracnidsGrip”. John felt a bit guilty for reading the messages, but he was also way too curious. 

\-- aracnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist[CG] --

AG: Hey Karkat, if you aren’t 8usy with anything I need to talk to you.  
AG: If you are 8usy with something, you should still talk to me. You can put aside your idiotic projects for a second and help me with my way more important ones.  
AG: Kaaaaaaaarkat! Where the hell are you!? Dammit, I’m 8eing reduced to coming to you for help and you aren’t online.  
CG: IM HERE WHAT IS IT?  
AG: !!!!!!!!  
CG: IT MAY SURPRISE YOU TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT ON MY COMPUTER AT ALL TIMES AND MAYBE I STEPPED AWAY FOR A MOMENT.  
AG: Uh????????  
CG: SO I THINK THAT YOU CAN STAND TO SHOW A LITTLE PAITENCE OK.  
AG: Who is this?  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? THIS IS KARKAT  
AG: I’m not stupid, I know he’s at Terezi’s.  
CG: HE IS? I MEAN, I AM? HOW DO YOU KNOW?  
AG: Ok, you’re going to stop this act or I will m8ke you. I know 8ecause I was talking to Terezi a while ago, and she seemed distracted 8y someone. Now you didn’t answer my questions. Who are you?  
CG: i’m a friend of katkat’s.  
AG: What friend? I know all his friends and you don’t sound like any of them! You could just 8e someone who stole his computer, 8ut that so unlikely to 8e true. Who would want to steal his stupid computer?  
CG: no, he doesn’t talk about me much i’d expect. i have never met many of his other friends at all. karkat doesn’t think i should, but like you said, he isn’t here right now!  
AG: Well then, mystery friend, what is your name?  
CG: it’s john!  
AG: That name’s so dum8 I almost think you just made it up  
CG: nope, it’s my real name, what’s yours?  
AG: My name’s Vriska.  
CG: that’s a cool name!  
AG: You think so? Thanks John :::: )  
CG: so why are you trying to contact karkat?  
AG: It’s not important really, I was making it sound more urgent than it really is just to 8ug him. Don’t tell him th8t!!!!!!! F8ck that would 8e so 8ad!  
CG: you want me to delete this conversation after?  
AG: Yes that would be gr8!  
AG: Lord knows that’s more than other people would do.  
CG: i will be sure to get right on that then.  
AG: Say, do you have your own account?  
CG: no, sorry.  
AG: Well you should, then you wouldn’t have to use Karkat’s when you talk to me again.  
CG: wait shit  
AG: John, is something wrong?  
CG: sorry vriska, I got to go!

The human’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the door open and shut. If he was found in the computer room, he would be in so much trouble. As fast as he could, John scrambled down from the desk and onto the floor. Running, he went to greet Karkat. He realized too late that the troll would notice which room he came from, but luckily Karkat didn’t notice him at first, and looked down a bit surprised at the human. 

“JOHN YOU CAN’T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT! WHAT IF I DIDN’T SEE YOU?”

“sorry karkat, wont happen again,” said John.

“GOOD,” said the troll. 

The troll seemed to actually be in a good mood. Too good. It was a mood John knew very well, but was rarely privy to actually seeing it on Karkat’s face. 

“Karkat,” said John “You ate a human didn’t you?”

“DAMN, HOW’D YOU KNOW?” Karkat looked a little embarrassed, but also proud. 

“You’re just a bit too cheerful,” said John. 

“I SHOULD HAVE GUESSED THAT. I DON’T KNOW WHY THE FUCK IT MATTERS THOUGH” Karkat knelt down and picked John off the floor. He walked over to the common area and sat in the comfiest chair. 

“well?” said John, as he was released and sat on the armrest.

“WELL WHAT?” snapped Karkat.

“does it know you’re not going to actually digest it?” asked john, though he knew the answer.

“FUCK NO. IF THEY KNOW, THEY DON’T STRUGGLE, AND THAT’S NO FUN JOHN!” The human in his stomach wasn’t actually struggling anymore. Karkat could hear it though; it was just sort of sulking. It must be really dumb not to have caught on by now, but karkat meant to keep it that way as long as he could.

“I thought you said you wouldn’t do that anymore,” said John. 

“NOT DO WHAT?”

“Eat humans!” 

“NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. YOU GUYS ARE TOO DELICIOUS.”

“I meant other humans. You’re supposed to eat me instead, you know this! Humans get enough trouble from other trolls as it is!”

“IT’S NOT LIKE I WAS OUT LOOKING FOR HUMANS TO EAT. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? GOD. I JUST FOUND IT. OR IT FOUND ME. LANDED RIGHT ON MY HEAD”

“so you ate it!?”

“YEAH. AND IT TASTED AWESOME SO IT WAS SO WORTH IT!”

“well spit it back out then!”

“NAH”

“will you at least tell it that it’s not going to die?”

“HOW ABOUT YOU TELL IT!” said Karkat mischievously.

“oh come on, one wasn’t enough?”

“IT’S FUNNY THAT YOU THINK YOU HAVE A SAY IN THIS” said Karkat, but instead of just grabbing John from his spot on the armrest, he held out his hand for John to climb onto. 

John pinched the bridge of his nose. “I was hoping to maybe stay dry today. But fine.” He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket before stepping on to the troll’s palm and sitting down on it. Karkat brought his hand to his face.

With care, Karkat angled his hand so that John slid into his mouth. He did not immediately swallow the human, but rolled him around with his tongue, savoring the flavors. He had to admit, he had not yet eaten a human that was as tasty as John, though the one already occupying his stomach came close. 

Trolls tongues were rough and thick. John suspected it was because their teeth were very sharp, and if they weren’t thick, they would shred their tongues. But with Karkat salivating so much, the texture of Karkat’s tongue was less noticeable to the human. He lay on his back, looking up at the roof of Karkat’s mouth.

He felt John tickling his pallet as a signal that he was in a comfortable position. Much more gently than he had done with Jake, Karkat tipped his head back and swallowed. 

Even though John knew it was safe, it was still a shock, and he struggled against it. It was partially on purpose, since he knew karkat liked the feeling. He could hear the troll sighing happily around him.

When John entered Karkat’s stomach he pretty much landed on top of the other human. It screamed in confusion and tried to push John off of him. 

“oooowwwwww” said John, having landed oddly, “dammit” 

After a lot of confused scrambling about, which pleased Karkat to no end, but eventually the two humans settled down, sitting in damp darkness. The space was confined, so they were shoulder to shoulder. 

“hey, my name is john. I just wanted to tell you that--” John started to introduce himself and explain but was interrupted. 

“J-John!?” said the other human. 

“um… yeah?” said John, very confused. 

“But you are, i mean were, oh no…” A few seconds later it started crying.

“do i know you?” asked John. 

“I- Im your brother!” said the young man. 

It was no use putting his glasses back on since it was pitch black, but the voice sounded familiar. Realization hit him like a sack of bricks. 

“holy shit, JAKE?!” 

Jake started crying harder.

John could not believe it. It was his older brother. Jake sounded a bit different, but it had been years since they’d seen each other. It occurred to him that everyone though he was dead. 

“right. this is not the ideal place for a reunion, i get that, but hey, guess what! i’m alive!”

“What does that matter!? Were both going to die now!” said Jake. 

“OH YEAH, YOU’RE REASURING HIM SO FAR, WONDERFUL JOB JOHN” said karkat suddenly, voice dripping with snide sarcasm. 

“shut up karkat, I got this!”

“Wha- whats going on?” asked Jake. 

John had responded to the voice of the troll, he was sure of it. Called it by a name too, and it knew John’s! Something was very odd about all of this. 

“jake,” said John, taking a deep breath, “you need to calm down, we are not going to die.”

“But we were eaten!” said Jake. 

“yeah, i know that. but think, how long have you been here? don’t you think you should be dead already?”

That stopped him crying. Jake thought about it. Though he had lost track of time, he had been inside the troll long enough. He definitely should be dead by now. 

“Why arent I dead?”

“because karkat is a big softy,” said John. 

“HEY! THAT’S INSULTING!” said Karkat. 

“I still don’t understand,” said Jake. 

“THAT’S BECAUSE YOU ARE DUMB, LIKE ALL HUMANS. DUMB, AND REALLY TASTY.”

“stop it karkat, you aren’t helping!” said John, as Jake started to sob again. 

“I WASN’T TRYING TO HELP NOOKSTUFFER!” 

“shut up!” said John, then turned his attention back to Jake. 

“it is pretty simple Jake, you are not dead because karkat does not kill humans!!”

“How do you know?!” said Jake frantically. 

“Well, since he found me three years ago, he hasn’t killed me,” said John. 

“But he just ate you!”

“yeah, well he does that sometimes, i don’t really mind,” said John. 

“YOU DON’T MIND?” sneered Karkat.

“arg ok, yes, i wont deny that enjoyment is not entirely one-sided,” said John. 

“Youre insane” said Jake. 

“probably” affirmed John, “but i am alive, and so are you,”

“If he doesnt kill you, what does he do?”

“he just spits me back out,” said John.

“Can he spit me back out, now? I don’t like it here,”

“karkat?” asked John. 

“YEAH I HEARD. DO I HAVE TO?”

“i will stay here if that is what you want, but i think you should let jake out now,” said John.

“FINE!” said Karkat. He had forgotten how good it felt to have more than one human in his stomach at once, and was not ready to give up that feeling. Still, at least John was more than willing to stay there, and would give him belly rubs if he asked for it later.

The troll sat up, and clenched his middle, forcing himself to bring up one of the humans. It was not as pleasant as swallowing one. 

The human that was not John slid out of his mouth and onto a waiting hand. It just sat there, stunned. 

“ARE YOU OK?” asked Karkat. 

“You. You actually let me out. I- I thought i wouldnt ever see light again. BECAUSE YOU ATE ME!” said Jake. 

“HAHAHA, YEAH I KNOW. YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKED FOR SURE!”

“seriously karkat, you need to stop scaring him!” called John, who Jake was able to hear at a very low volume. “Does he still not believe us!?”

Karkat rolled his eyes.

“Im not scared anymore. And I believe you. I believed you when right when John said I wasn’t going to die. I’ve just had more than my share of unfortunate mishaps believing people to readily.”

“YOU MEAN LIKE THIS ONE?” asked Karkat. 

“If you are referring to my getting caught by you, no. That was just pure dumb luck,” said Jake. 

“GUESS YOU’RE DUMBER THAN JOHN! THAT WOULD BE HILARIOUS IF IT WASN’T PATHETIC,” said Karkat

“How did john end up here anyway? He went missing so long ago, we all thought he was dead!”

“PRETTY MUCH THE SAME WAY YOU DID. IS THIS REALLY IMPORTANT?”

“Oh… No, i suppose not. I was just wondering you know, curious and all you know?”

“NOT REALLY. YOUR HUMAN CURIOUSITY IS SO STUPID. ACTUALLY, I DO KNOW. JOHN IS ALWAYS BEING NOSEY! FUCK. ARE ALL HUMANS LIKE THAT?”

“hey, what are you talking about? i can only hear karkat in here!” asked John. 

“THANKS FOR PROVIDING A SHINING EXAMPLE JOHN,” said Karkat.

“what?” John responded. 

“He cant hear me? But i can hear him,” said Jake, “how does that work?”

“YEAH WELL, HE’S SHOUTING,” karkat informed Jake. “IT’S MUCH LOUDER TO ME. IN FACT IT IS ANNOYING”

“very subtle karkat,” said John, this time not loud enough for Jake to hear him. 

“That is so cool!” said Jake. 

“THAT’S WHAT JOHN SAID TOO! I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT. AGAIN, ARE ALL HUMANS SO STRANGE OR IS IT BECAUSE YOU’RE RELATED?”

“I would hazard to say it is just us,” said Jake, “Is there anyway to allow john to hear me?”

“MAYBE IF YOU GOT CLOSER AND SHOUTED RIGHT AT HIM. BUT THAT’S NOT HAPPENING,”

“Why not?” asked Jake, suddenly concerned. 

“BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE FUCKING INCONVENIENT,” said Karkat. “ANYWAYS, DO YOU HEAR SOMETHING?”

Jake was surprised at the question, and the troll stopped talking. He did hear a noise, a sort of beeping. It came from somewhere else in the hive. 

“Yeah i hear it. What is it?” Jake asked. 

“IT SOUNDS LIKE THE COMPUTER,” said Karkat. 

The moment he said those words he felt John squirm in his stomach. 

John sat up from his reclined position. He knew the noise was the computer; John had forgotten to logged off, and had not deleted the conversation. He hadn’t even closed the conversation!

“JOHN, WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO KNOW WHAT THAT NOISE IS?”

“i can’t hear anything,” said John, his voice betraying his guilt. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO JOHN?” asked Karkat. 

But didn’t wait for an answer. He gripped Jake as he stood up and walked out of the room and into the room with the computer. An icon was flashing on it. It was the trollian icon. 

Placing the human next to the keyboard, Karkat sat down and opened trollian. What came up was a conversation with Vriska from earlier today, one he didn’t remember having. One he couldn’t have had, judging by the time it took place. 

“JOHN YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

“oh yeah, i was going to tell you… i talked to vriska today!”


End file.
